Calm before the Storm
by bgbutton93
Summary: Beth is thrown into more than just the zombie apocalypse, but thwarted into motherhood, survival, and possibly love. A story that focuses more on Beth Greene's possible perspective. Starts cannon but may go AU. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, first of all, I obviously don't own the walking dead. Secondly, I'm rating this M just in case as I don't know where this is really going right now, but I will have a disclaimer if things get pretty heavy. Thirdly, that being said, I welcome beta readers and suggestions and ideas. Which means as long as you all show interest, I will keep writing.  
again DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD OR THE CHARACTERS I just like to write about them.

~*~TWD~*~TWD~*~TWD~*~TWD~*~TWD~*~TWD~*~TWD~*~TWD~*~TWD~*~TWD~*~TWD~*~

"We all have our jobs to do" is what Beth had kept telling herself while trapped in the cell block with Judith. She'd been pacing, bouncing the baby on her hip, singing to her and wondering to herself how old she actually was at this point. 

She wondered if every time her dad looked at her, was he seeing the woman she'd become, or the baby he used to bounce on his knee. SO much had happened in such a short amount of time. In comparison to the rest of Beth's life, the prison was only a blip, a small insignificant chunk of the whole thing, and yet it'd had become her way of life. 

She'd never had a child, but she was a mom to a beautiful baby girl. She'd never had to shoot a gun in self defense before all this and now, it was the only reason she was standing today.  
Then she looked down at Judith, this smiling child with bright eyes and plump cheeks when she'd realized that this is the only kind of world Judith would ever know. 

It'd been a few days, she wasn't quite sure how many as the days tended to blur together now, and it wasn't uncommon for her to be left alone with Judith for large portions of time. Sure Rick would check in on her, but if he'd had a hard day of building, or planting Beth would always volunteer to keep his daughter over night so he could rest. 

At this point she was undecided about who was the better leader, who had made the right calls and where things had gone wrong. Rick had always been a leader since she'd met him, and seeing him take a back seat to things was awkward to say the least. Almost as if He was trying to pretend that Lori had never existed, and the prison was a secluded community. 

Though where Rick had stepped down, Darryl had stepped up. After the death of his brother he'd just carried on. He made calls in a pinch and he picked up the slack that Rick had been neglecting to take care of.

It was funny to her to be honest, trying to figure out who was the alpha when in actuality it'd been Hershel who'd determined her job, who'd given her purpose. There were days where she was grateful to have a place. Those days were getting fewer the older Judith was getting. As the tiny tyke had grown, so did her temper, appetite, and independence. Hershel had been adamant that Beth could handle it, as if a few nights of babysitting would have been enough to prepare her for a child she didn't even have the pleasure of conceiving.

Beth loved Judith, as much as a young woman who had a adopted an infant with little knowledge of how to raise one could. Carol had been a huge help though, whenever she wasn't teaching or cooking, Carol would swing by and give Beth a bit of a break, especially when Judith was teething. If not for Carol, Beth wouldn't have been able to be a good mom. Though she'd never say that she was Judith's mom out loud, it seemed every key member of the group had an unspoken agreement that Beth was.

Of course, Darryl had never gone more than 48 hours with out seeing Judith if he could help it. There were a few runs, tracking trips and delays where he'd had to spend time away from the prison, but usually Judith and Beth were the first people he'd come see after delivering any bad news if needed then taking a shower. The way his eyes sparkled when he held her lifted Beth's spirits. She envied the way Judith seemed to ease any tension in whoever was holding her, and felt guilty that the little girl was the reason for so much of her own stress.

Both Darryl and Rick had noticed her cracking along the edges lately. The way she'd screech whenever her hair was pulled, or would have to set her in her crib for a few minutes just to calm down. They saw who she would visibly turn pale whenever she heard the baby cry any more. So Darryl talked with Rick who'd agreed that it should be brought up at the council meeting.

Unfortunately the next council meeting had to be about the flu, who had it, how to stop it, and what to do about the people who were already ill. Before anyone could make a difference that whole world flipped for all of them.

Beth was already lucid from the loss of Zack, but now she'd been stuck in a cell block with a baby, and a few other children, and minimal adult help. She'd actually yelled at a toddler, who had in turn just cried harder and earned her a scowl from one of the children.

Judith had just fallen asleep in her crib when Darryl walked into the cell block. He was still wearing a breathing mask to be safe, but when Beth had made eye contact with him was when she finally let some of the stress go. She smiled for the first time in days and slumped against the concrete wall next to Judith's cell entrance.

"You alright?" Darryl's face twisted into concern when he'd stopped a few feet shy of where Beth stood.

"Never better. Why?" Beth said flatly, her smile fading on her lips.

"I thought you didn't cry anymore." Darryl reached for her cheek but she stepped back from his touch.

"I must just be tired, I didn't even realize... I think I'm just going to go lay down, could you ask Carol if she'd mind taking over for me for a bit?" Beth started to push herself away from the wall when Darryl cleared his throat.

"It was her. She killed Karen, so Rick sent her on her way before Tyrese found out." He shifted his weight on his feet and looked at the ground for a second.

The silence between them resembled what Darryl had seen coming, a calm before a storm. He watched her jaw clench, the way her cheeks had flushed with rage for the briefest of moments before her eyes relaxed into an emotionless visage. He noticed the way she sniffed, wiped her face, and rubbed her eyes before retreating back into Judith's cell and sitting on the bunk across from the sleeping baby's crib. He shouldn't have, but he saw her slump forward, elbow on her knees and head in her hands.

It was time to call another council meeting, and this time, he'd be her voice no matter what else was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: don't own the walking dead or it's characters. this chapter's pretty tame, if maybe a bit boring but I felt it was necessary.

~*~TWD~*~TWD~*~TWD~*~TWD~*~TWD~*~TWD~*~TWD~*~TWD~*~TWD~*~TWD~*~TWD

"I don't think y'all realize what it did to her, or what it's already doing to her. She's the only person that's breaking down while keeping their shit together, and in my experience that means 1 of 2 things. Either she's going to shut down completely, or she's going to explode." Darryl was looking between Rick and Hershel as he spoke. He didn't waste any time, as soon as everyone entered the library he'd said what was on his mind.

"What are you referring too? I mean, what do you mean by 'what it did to her'? What is 'it'" Rick calmly leaned forward as he spoke, his face calm and genuinely curious.

"Carol was the only resource Beth had when she's ever had questions or needed a break, and now she's gone. Look Rick I know you see it too. She's trying as hard as she can with that little girl, and I'm not trying to say you ain't a good daddy because we all have our jobs to do. I'm just saying, your job, your original job was to be our leader, and even you got a break from that. Now since Carol's gone, and you're stepping up to the plate again, who's gonna help her with that baby?" Darryl had stepped forward, kept his voice level and looked Rick in the eyes.

"My little girl's tougher than she looks, son." Hershel began, "Beth's always been the type that simmers, she can take the heat she's just gotta adjust a little bit." He lightly tapped his fingers on the table top before lifting his eyes to meet Darryl's.

"I think you're pushing her too far. You're trying to make her grow up and stay a kid at the same time and it doesn't work like that. You either set her up for failure or you set her up to survive. She needs to learn what it's like to only have herself before she can be responsible for a baby too. I'll step in and give her a break on my own if I have to." Darryl's jaw had tightened but he refrained from raising his voice.

"I suppose after this meeting Carl and I could take her for a few days, give Beth some breathing room and free time, but I want to make myself clear here. I don't for one second doubt the call I made. You want to point out what a loss Carol was, I get that, I respect it and trust me we all feel it, but don't insinuate that I did it to make things harder on another of our own. I will wade through the waves I've made Darryl, I just need to know you're still with me." Rick had tilted his head to the side and leaned in carefully as he always did when having a serious conversation.

"I'm with you, just making sure no one gets neglected is all." Darryl nodded as he spoke.

Meanwhile, Beth had been contending with Judith, who she had resolved had Lori's iron will and Rick's determination. At this point there was no doubt in her mind that Rick was this little girl's dad.

Judith had taken to kicking and trying to smack when she didn't get her way. It'd been a long day of trying to give her cereal and carrots but every time Beth got the spoon close, Judith smacked it away.

Beth had given up, she'd made a bottle and washed a pacifier, sat on the bunk beside Judith's crib and watched as the child ate. Slowly Beth sank into the bunk, laying Judith down between her body and the wall so she wouldn't roll out.

"Beth, where's Judith?" Rick had tried to remain calm when he walked into the cell.

It took her a while to wake up, she looked down to see that Judith was still sound asleep, and holding onto the bottle with one hand and had her pacifier in the other.

"I'm so sorry Rick I know you told me never to fall asleep with her. I didn't mean to I swear and it'll never happen again." She'd plead with the man, carefully scooping up the baby and putting her in the crib.

"It's quite alright. I understand that a baby can be a handful and maybe we've put a little too much on your shoulders here lately when it comes to my little girl."

"I can handle it I promise Rick. I just didn't think I was that tired." She'd interrupted him but he quickly put his hand up to stop her. He moved to sit on the bunk and Beth took that as a sign for her to sit down too. She knew what was coming.

"We've got a much needed spot in the group that needs filled now. With Carol gone we need someone to cook and teach the kids. I understand that you've been around Judith a lot her recently and I want to formally offer you the job. Carl and I can take care of Judith while you adjust and after a while we can figure out a schedule. How's that sound?" Rick had a slight smile on his face as he watched Beth's face light up.

"Rick, I'd love too. Don't take this the wrong way because I love her and I still want to be a big part in her life but, I'm no where near ready to take care of a baby 24/7 by myself. Come to think of it, not sure if I'm ready to cook for a small army but hey, I'll see what I can do." Her eyes were smiling as she spoke.

"You'll adjust I promise, we want to make sure that you're spending enough time to yourself. Figure out what it is that you want to do, even though I know your options are pretty limited. Read some books, maybe get some fresh air though I warn you, the air pretty much smells like rotting flesh every where." Rick mildly chuckled at the last sentance but so did Beth.

"I might start training a bit more, I know I'm a horrible shot and I need to brush up on my knife skills. "  
"I think that's a great idea, I can see if Michonne wouldn't mind working with you on your foot work, and see if Darryl can help you with the rest when they have time. For now though, why don't you go get cleaned up and rest. I know It's been pretty rough on you lately." Rick said, patting her leg just barely above the knee before standing up a gesturing for her to leave.

"Thank you so much Rick." She beamed before stepping to the exit.

"Thank Darryl, he's the one who spoke up for you at the meeting today, I'm just the messenger." Rick smiled before watching Beth's figure disappear behind the sheet. Hopefully, his plan to help Beth will end up working.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTE/DISCLAIMER: again, don't own the walking dead characters please don't sue. Also, I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update. I seriously wrestled with where I wanted this to go for a while and then it was an issue of actually having the time. It's seriously 7 in the morning right now so I apologize if there are a lot of errors and the like.  
As always, reviews/follows/favorites make my day and let me know there's interest! Thank you so much for your support!

~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD

It seemed as if all was well within the prison walls, Beth had started experimenting with recipes, finding that beef jerky was a good enough meat when Darryl was too busy with her training to hunt.

Darryl had taken to training her with a knife better. Once in a while taking her out behind the fences when there were only a few walkers to take care of. He'd watch her, watch her instincts and coach her how to use her strengths and cover her weaknesses. It was no surprise that Beth had little physical strength, months of only lifting a baby were bound to wreak havoc on what used to be her biceps, but what she lacked in strength, she made up for in speed.

Darryl had learned that she was incredibly evasive, sometimes able to bob and weave out of reach of one walker, and capable of tripping up the one coming up behind her with out so much as panicing. When it came time to shove the knife in the skull was when she slowed down. Usually it would take her some time to even be able to plunge the knife in.

Michonne had been a great help with that as well, she was helping to get Beth back into survival mode. Having her lift weights gradually as well as working on her foot work. It was no use tripping up a walker if she were tripping herself too.

Michonne had been patient, but stern. Never letting Beth quit but never taking to screaming in her face or getting upset with her. They'd taken to each other quite well, falling into an understanding with out many words.

Rick had taken to training her how to properly use a gun. She already knew the basics, but she needed to work on identifying when was the right time for the gun, and how to aim so she wouldn't waste any ammunition.

Rick had given her the small handgun that Lori had. It was small enough to be comfortable in her hands, with little kick back. Though the first few days she'd had sore elbows from forgetting that such a tiny gun could pack such a punch.

For the first few weeks things seemed to be going quite well, but then Rick's patience with Judith began to wear thin. The little girl was crawling and exploring her surroundings. even pulling herself up and taking a few steps while balancing herself on the edges of tables and other things.

"Hey, Beth I'd hate to have to ask you this but do you mind if we cancel gun training this afternoon. Judith had me up all night and I've got watch until afternoon. I'd appreciate getting some sleep." Rick had stopped Beth in the kitchen, he was staring at the ground as he always did when he was feeling guilty or self concious.

"I understand Rick, actually, once I finish with making breakfast I can keep you company on watch, make sure you don't fall asleep. I'll watch Judith later too so you can get a few hours. Truth be told I kinda miss spending so much time with her." Beth's eyes were smiling for the first time since before she lost Zach.

"I'd like that." Rick smiled back at her. If it wasn't for the sound of the door opening and closing he'd probably have gotten a bit lost looking into her tranquil eyes.

Darryl looked between the two of them as he walked up. He was never one to miss a thing. He took one look at Rick and realized what he was interupting.

"Damn girl, got another one under your spell? your life is a fuckin cheesy romance novel." There was a look in his eyes that they could tell he was joking. Seeing if he could get a rise out of either of them.

"Well forgive me for trying to spread some cheer in this otherwise depressing situation. If y'all want to stand here and give me puppy eyes it makes no difference to me." She shrugged, grinning wider as Rick's cheeks started to get red.

"I was just canceling on Beth actually, the other little girl that has my heart kept me up all hours last night getting into stuff and things, was askin' if she'd mind letting me take a nap instead." Rick was taking the light hearted picking in jest.

Darryl laughed a little as he was looking into the pot that Beth was stirring "Excuses excuses man, just admit that you're gettin' old" He cracked.

"If I'm old what does that make you? Ancient?."

"Didya straing yourself dustin off that over used, old, comeback?"

They continued jabbing at one another and to Beth, it just looked like two guys finding the humor in what they had left. To her, it was a sign that though things never would be how they were, they could make life here normal. What she didn't know, was that this was the calm before the storm.

The breakfast dishes were cleaned and put away, so Beth decided to make good on her promise to keep Rick company. On her way to the guard tower though, she bumped into Darryl.

"Oh, so sorry!' she turned, blushing from having almost knocked into the hunter.

"s'alright, I was actually looking for ya. I was wondering if you minded if I came by later to see lil' asskicker." He was picking at his nails, as he did when he was nervous.

"I don't mind at all, I'm sure she'd love it." Beth put her hand on his shoulder as she spoke, then moved to walk past him.

"Where are ya in such a hurry to get to?" He called behind him.

"Gotta make sure the old man doesn't fall asleep on watch, also, might get a bit of training on a rifle. Might be useful in a pinch." she had turned to explain, but hurriedly bounced away back towards the guard tower.

Rick heard the door open and smiled. He knew she'd come see him and it made his day. He was sitting with his feet propped up on a second chair with his back towards the entrance.

"Rick, you awake?" Beth asked since she couldn't see his eyes from where she stood.

"Not yet, it's actually been pretty peaceful since Carl and I cleared the fences a few weeks ago. We still get a cluster or so but, that's when we usually send you and Darryl out to pick them off." Rick looked back and grinned at her.

"I see how it is. Make the youngin's do all the dirty work huh?" She poked his shoulder as she came around to sit on the opposite chair. The issue was that he wasn't moving his feet.

"You don't really think I'm that old do you?" Rick asked. Looking up at her slightly, smile a little more forced.

"If I answer do I get to sit down?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sure."

"I think you're at the very least 35, but at the most 42. I don't consider that old. I consider that seasoned." She unfolded her arms and grinned.

"Beth Greene you have a way with words." Rick moved his legs off the chair and scanned the area as he spoke. Beth couldn't tell if he was flattered or disappointed.

"I didn't mean to offend you if I have." She quickly tried to cover her tracks, hoping she hadn't bruised his ego.

"You didn't offend me at all. Maybe one day I'll tell you if you're right or not about how old I am." Rick laughed a little.

"You know, being considered young isn't all it's cracked up to be. I get treated like glass. So much so, I've started behaving like glass. Cold, and hard yet transparent. I know that every one thinks that I'll shatter. Once upon a time I guess I did, but that's the thing about bulletproof glass, you can watch it crack under pressure, see it splinter but it takes a hell of a lot to get it to actually break. I'm cracked and splintered, but I'm not broken." Beth had leaned forward with her elbows on her knees and picked at her nails much like Darryl had earlier as she spoke.

Rick wasn't expecting that in the slightest. Sure he'd heard Carl's speeches about how he's not a little kid anymore, but then the kid would always turn around and do something that reminded Rick how young his boy really is.

This was different. He was watching her work through this analogy. She was right and he knew it. He'd been so used to seeing her at her worst that he'd let it influence his opinion of her. When she looked up and made eye contact, Rick's breathe hitched. For the first time he didn't consider her a child but saw her as the young woman she was fighting so hard to show every one.

"I guess we got so caught up in keeping the young so innocent that we forgot that it naturally happens over time. I'm sorry that this is the world that you've been forced to find who you are in, but I think I'm more sorry for not noticing the changes in you until now. You've got a level head on your shoulders which is more than I can say for even myself." rick never broke eye contact with her as he spoke.

"I think my daddy has been fighting to ignore it too. Trying to keep me as a babysitter and behind these walls like he can keep me from what the world's become. I love him for it, I love him for the will to keep trying, but this was going to happen regardless. I think with maggie, he saw her grow up, and had the luxery of fighting it and coming to terms with it and not having to really worry like we do now. With me, we're all so busy trying to survive, it's understandable to ignore what you don't want to accept. It's a big part of how we go through our lives now. I just, I wish he could understand that living my life like a child isn't doing me any favors anymore, it'll get me killed now. I wish he could see things the way I do." Beth had looked to the fences as she rambled. She hadn't really expected to delve into such a deep conversation.

"I'm sure he wishes the same about you. It's hard to watch your child grow up, to let go of seeing them at their most vulnerable and fragile. You get it stuck in your mind that they'll always be that way, and that turns into you wanting them to stay that way so you can protect them. Now more than ever there's this primal parental need to make sure that above everything else your child, whether they're and adult or not, is protected and taken care of. He can't just switch that off." Rick kept looking between her and the perimeter. Trying to choose his words carefully as not to offend her.

"I guess I never really thought of it like that." She slightly blushed, feeling as if she'd just shown a weakness in her maturity.

"Just cuz you're grown doesn't mean you stop learning girlie." Rick smiled at her and lightly tapped her foot with his.

"I uh, I actually think I'm gonna go talk to daddy, are you going to be okay by yourself for a few hours?"

"I'll be fine, sounds like this talk is way past due." Rick smiled as he watched her get up and leave the tower. He was proud of her, but there was another feeling in his chest that he couldn't quite pinpoint, and it only happened when she was around. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead so please don't sue me, also, Author's note at the end.  
~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD

"Hey daddy, you got a minute?" Beth had entered Hershel's cell, interrupting him from his scripture reading.

"For my Bethy? of course, what's on your mind sweetie?" He closed his bible and looked up at her.

"Dad I've been thinking, and I'd appreciate it if you gave me the chance to speak my peace. I don't mean any disrespect, and I speak with nothing but love." She said, sitting next to her father and looking him in the eyes.

"Well I take it this is very important to you, so go on then." He motioned for his little girl to speak.

"I feel like, you've been clinging to this idea that I'm going to be a little girl forever and I understand that this isn't the world you intended for me to enter adulthood in. Dad, I've had to shoot things that once were people, and I've had to take care of an infant before I've even lost my virginity. I know you want to protect me, I get it dad. You've changed my diapers, worried about me through illness and have taken care of me my whole life. I expect if Judith ever see's this age and has this talk with me I'd feel the same way you do, but I just need you to acknowledge that I'm a woman now. I'm at least 18 by my calculations. I've shown that I can not only take care of myself, but care for a child as well. I contribute to this group and I just want to be treated like the rest of you, like a person and not some fragile kid." Beth's face had become a purple shade, partly from forgetting to breathe properly, and the other part from blushing.

"I see that you're a woman now Beth. I don't want to but I do. I see the way you rock that baby back and forth on your hip and it reminds me of how your mother used to do the same to you when you were little. I see the eyes you give Daryl, and Rick, and I see the conflict in you rising even though you don't dare think about it because you know you have a job to do. We all have jobs to do, and I'm glad you're figuring out which job is yours and which one isn't. I won't ever stop worrying about you, or looking at you like you're 5 because those are the moments that I miss the most. I wish I could have prepared you for all this, for what's going to happen and I can't. Just promise me that no matter what you choose, that you'll always take care of yourself first, okay? That's the one area that you've always needed help with, that you can't help others if you can't help yourself." Hershel wiped a tear from his daughter's cheek and sniffled a little himself as he spoke.

"I love you daddy." Beth said before pulling him into a hug, tucking her head under his chin and wrapping both arms tightly around him.

"I love you too Bethy, but I mean it, you've got a lot to sort out, don't just ignore it until it bubbles over."

"Will do, thanks daddy." She said as she got up and left his cell.

On her way to pick up Judith from Carl she contemplated what her dad had said, about the way she looks at Daryl and Rick. She always assumed that she looked at them with respect and compassion, that's all she's ever really let herself feel towards the protectors of the group.

The more she thought about it, the more she found herself weighing their pros and cons. Not intentionally, or like a checklist, but just a flow of observations. She noticed that she enjoyed those heart to heart talks with Rick whenever she had the time but she knew he never noticed her unless she made herself known to him. Whereas Daryl could always tell when she was broken. It's like he had this sixth sense for when she was at her limit and he'd step up to lighten her load. It's like what Rick lacked in observation Daryl made up for, and what Daryl lacked in talking, Rick made up for. If you combined the two, you'd have the perfect man to be involved with during a time like this.

That last thought made Beth stop dead in her tracks. Was she looking for a man to be with so soon after Zach's death? Or had she been observing Rick and Daryl strictly for entertainment. She admitted that the power struggle between Rick and Daryl was far more subtle than that between Rick and Shane or Rick and the Governor.

Then she realized that all of the power struggles had involved Rick, but the one between him and Daryl wasn't a struggle so much as a distribution of duties. She'd sensed that something had put them at odds for a while though, pretty much ever since the last attack from the governor felt like Rick and Daryl were competing for something.

She'd begun to walk again, trying to figure things out but decided that it was time to set these thoughts aside and play with the adorable chubby cheeked baby she missed so much.

Beth pushed the sheet to the side and saw Carl with Judith in his lap and some sidewalk chalk in his hand. Beth had to admit that these floors and walls were wonderful for coloring, it could easily be washed off or you could move to a different cell.

"Hey" she said, moving to be in front of the two. Judith's face lit up upon realizing who was there and wiggled her way out of her big brother's lap and into Beth's.

"Thanks for coming by a bit early, she's been a ball of energy all day and I stayed up way too late last night." Carl blushed as he spoke, it was subtle but Beth pretended not to notice.

"I understand, you can go take a nap if you want, I've got her from here. You and your daddy need some rest." Beth bounced the baby on her knee's a bit and that seemed to satisfy the little girl for a few minutes.

Carl ducked under the sheet of the cell and disappeared.

Beth really did miss this little girl. She bounced her, and then blew raspberries on her tummy to hear the little giggle she missed most in the world. She kept playing with Judith to suppress the conflict that was rising in her mind.

Just as Beth bent down to pick up some of the sidewalk chalk on the floor to draw the alphabet she heard the sheet shuffle. Beth's instincts kicked in, her hand immediately went to the knife at her hip, but it was only Daryl. His lips slightly curled at the ends as he leaned against the wall near the entrance.

"Hey" was all Beth said before picking up a piece of blue chalk.

"Hey, how's been your day so far?" Daryl asked, coming to sit next to Beth then taking the giggling baby from her lap.

"So far so good. I was just going to write the alphabet and some numbers. Might as well start trying to teach her the basics right?" Beth smiled before moving down to the floor. She began to go through the letter's as capitols.

"If the world hadn't gone to shit I bet you'd have been the perfect mother and teacher." Daryl said before he could catch himself.

"Well I don't know, I had dreams of being a country singer, kind of like Taylor Swift or Carrie Underwood. I wanted to keep my integrity and share my voice. I never really saw myself settling down." Beth was halfway through, she stopped for a second to move her braided hair to the opposite side out of her face.

"I never saw myself settling down either, but now that it's not really an option I find myself going the 'what if' route. I don't think I'd make a great father. Hell, the only name I could come up with is lil asskicker, and yea babies are cute but as soon as I smell something I pass them off to the nearest parent." Daryl chuckled a little to himself.

"I'm of the belief that anyone can do anything if they want it bad enough. I mean, I used to be horrible with guns..."

"You still are but now I can count on you at least slowing them down enough so I can reload another bolt." Daryl interrupted. Beth left a blue colored hand print on his chest from pushing him back a bit.

"I average about 1 out of 4 or 5 shots is a head shot so you shut up. I've gotten better and that's because I practice a lot with it. If you wanted to be a daddy, I'm sure Rick would let you babysit her a lot more. Though I have no idea what woman would be crazy enough to get pregnant right now." Beth had returned to scribbling down number's all the way to 30, she hadn't intended to write that many but she found it comforting to keep going as she spoke.

"It's tempting when we got such a cutie to take care of, makes you think you can really start to rebuild here." Daryl said, making brief eye contact as he lifted Judith for Beth to take. "and I suppose you're right. The real problem would be finding a woman crazy enough to want to have something with me." Daryl blushed a bit as he stood. He took breath as if to say something but Beth interrupted.

"I didn't say she had to be crazy to want to be with you, I said she had to be crazy to knowingly want to be pregnant during all this. There's a huge difference Dixon, and don't you go thinking that I don't see you for who you are." Beth smiled up at him, then realized that she'd lost the blue piece of chalk. She looked at Judith to see that her little hand was wrapped around it, and aiming straight for her mouth.

"Ewww no Judy! icky, that'll make your tummy hurt too." Beth said, snatching the chalk away so quick it upset the toddler for a bit before she focused on the big braid on her shoulder and started pulling on it. Daryl was laughing.

"I could stay a bit, looks like you'll have your hands full if I don't" He leaned down to uncurl the little one's fingers from her braid.

"Thanks, I forgot how quick she can be. Can you hold her a second while I fix this?" She blushed, but then felt the weight of the baby being lifted off her lap. Beth took the band from the bottom of her braid, then twisted the braid around the base of her ponytail, making a tight bun, then twisted the head band to secure the bun in place.

"I'd like to think that if the world were different maybe I'd eventually got my shit together and and made something of myself. I think that's just who I am now, trying to reconcile who I used to be." Daryl said, once in a while making funny faces at the little girl to get her to giggle at him.

"If the dead didn't start walking, who knows who'd any of us would be? It brought out the best in you, and the worst in others. I completely lost it in the beginning. If I'd lost my daddy, if Andrea hadn't let me make that decision, I wouldn't be here for Judith. I'm just saying, you can't compare who you are now with who you once were. I have no idea what your career was, how you grew up, when you had your first kiss and honestly I don't care. It's none of my business. That's not the Daryl I see today anyway." Beth began tidying up the cell a bit, stocking the diapers on the changing table and readying wipes. picking up the chalk all over the ground and putting it in a bucket in the corner.

"When'd you'd get so damn thoughtful?" Daryl asked, placing lil asskicker on the floor to crawl a bit

"Since someone gave me a break from being a babysitter. I'm figuring some things out you know? I think we all are. I see us as kind of a phoenix type scenario. We just gotta let the world burn so we can rise above the ashes, and that little girl's our hope. That's her job, and mine is to protect her by any means necessary. That's about as far as I got." She looked at the ground, dusted the chalk off her hands on her jeans and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"You don't have to, I mean, every one see's you steppin up Beth. You don't have to give your life to that baby, you don't owe Rick to be his slave and tend to his every need." Daryl was a bit upset but careful not to let it show.

"If I don't do it, who will? The way i see it theres so much fucked up in this life that she's growing up in. So much loss and heart break and she won't even know that her mom, despite all her flaws made the ultimate sacrifice for her, for all of us. I don't owe Rick, but I owe Judith that much." Beth spoke with conviction, and for the second time that day tears were welling behind her eyes.

"You've got a good heart Beth, I just don't want to see that get taken advantage of." Daryl's voice cracked a little and he managed to walk out of the cell, practically bumping into Rick who was standing just outside listening.

Daryl looked at him, speechless but unflinching before shaking his head and walking away.

"Beth? Is everything alright?" Rick pushed back the sheet to see Beth sitting on the edge of the cot, head in her hands but tilted towards watching Judith trying to pull herself up on anything she can grab onto.

"Yea I'm fine. You should probably go get some rest while you can though." Beth looked back at him and smiled. There was a slight sniffle but Rick pretended he didn't hear it.

"Alright, don't hesitate to get me if you need anything I'll be in the next cell over." Rick called before turning to his room.

Rick laid in his cot, his son was snoring in the bunk above him and despite being so tired, sleep alluded him. He couldn't figure out what Daryl had meant. Why he'd said what he said and looked at Rick before leaving.

"You don't owe Rick to be his slave and tend to his every need... I just don't want to see that get taken advantage of." Daryl's word were running through his mind.

Rick never thought he was taking advantage of Beth. Maybe the first time he'd noticed her as pretty young woman he'd felt like a dirty old man but never did he think he'd take advantage of such a sweet young woman.

He finally turned on his side and figured he'd talk to Daryl about it after he got some sleep.

~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD~*  
Author's note: Okay, so I'm getting a lot of asks about pairings. I understand as a reader you're loyal to your ships. There's a reason I have it listed as Rick, Daryl and Beth. That's all I'm going to say. I was hoping for more development in this chapter but I didn't want to rush it just because I had crazy scheduling difficulties this last month. I Just don't feel right trying to explain it before it develops just to keep people reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the walking dead world, unfortunately. also, little author's note, thanks for the support! Seriously you all have been keeping me going on this, I wanted to write another chapter before I have to go back to work on Saturday. I just wanted to let you guys know that I do have a baby girl of my own though now she's more of a toddler and so if it takes me forever to get another chapter up please understand that it can be difficult to find the time or the energy to focus on this. Thanks again!

~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD

Rick walked into the cafeteria, it was dark outside and every one had already had dinner but he and Carl had slept through it. Carl woke up before him and already grabbed something to eat. He was playing with his baby sister already when Rick woke up.

Beth was in the kitchen area, washing some of the dishes in between the frequent yawns. Rick admired how cute she looked just then, the little gasps she let out and the way she shook her head to stay awake.

"Hey." He smiled at her, running a hand through his thick hair.

"Hey." she smiled back shyly. Her eyes showing just how sleepy she really was.

"I'm just going to get myself a can of green beans and a granola bar if that's alright. I slept through dinner." He crossed the floor to the cabinets.

"I actually saved you plate, it's cold, but it's spaghetti, daddy's favorite." Beth reached for the plate on the counter with a towel over it. She dried off a fork real quick from the clean side and handed it with the plate to him.

"Thanks, you're a real sweetheart you know that. I don't know what I'd do with out you." Rick said sitting down at the nearest spot to the kitchen to eat.

"You'd either be really tired or really hungry, but more than likely both." She grinned, rinsing off a plate and putting it on a rack to dry.

"I suppose you got a point there." He managed between bites.

There was a comfortable silence between them, Beth working on the dishes as he ate. Rick saw so much of Lori in Beth. It wasn't something he thought often, but the way she dried her hands a little between grabbing for a new one to dry off or the way that she played with Judith would remind him of his ex-wife. Beth had the same heart as Lori, the same reserve of strength, just different convictions. Rick thought that's what he liked most about Beth. She took the time to think things out before making decisions whereas Lori was all about her gut.

The door had opened and closed, both of them looked up to see Daryl enter the room. He didn't have his crossbow on him which was unusual, but Beth figured it was so close to light's out, and he didn't have guard duty until the morning shift.

"As soon as you're finished there I'd like to have a talk with Rick if he doesn't mind. Just some things we've gotta go over." Daryl lifted his head towards Beth as he spoke. She nodded in understanding.

It didn't take her long to dry and put away the last of the dishes, except for Rick's plate.

"Just leave it in the sink when you're done, I'll get it in the morning. Night guys." She smiled sheepishly, rubbing an eye as she walked out.

"We need to talk." Daryl said sitting opposite Rick.

"I imagine we do. It's rare that you feel the need to come talk to me, and in private no less. What's going on?" Rick asked, pushing the plate to the side and leaning forward. 

"I want you to know that Beth isn't going to go back to what she was doing. I just don't think it's fair to ask her to be your little girl's mom when she's barely able to take care of herself." Daryl was always blunt with Rick. It didn't matter how much he disagreed with the man, he spoke his peace to the leader and trusted him to consider the opinion in his decision. It took them some time to get to that agreement. 

"In all due respect Daryl, I don't think you give that young woman enough credit. Yea, she's struggled in the past with pressure but she's always persevered. That's what we need. I'm not asking her to take my wife's place." Ricks voice wavered a bit, and he noticed that Daryl clenched his jaw at the last sentence.

"It just seems to me that you're depending more and more on her for a lot of different things." Daryl never lost eye contact with the other man.

"I'm depending more and more on everyone. In case you haven't noticed it's the end of the world man. I've got a rebellious pre-teen and a little baby to take care of, as well as making the tough calls in an attempt to keep us all alive. I lost my wife before I could tell her that I loved her despite all the bullshit that didn't matter. I've got a lot on my plate, we all do, and with Carol gone there's really no one else I can ask for help." Rick spoke flatly. He always kept Daryl as informed as he could, as he was ready for, but admitting that he felt guilt about Lori had seemed to roll off his tongue.

"We've all lost someone before we could have the conversation we needed to have with them. I wish I could have told Carol what she was to me before you gave her the boot, and I'm sure she wishes she could've held Sophia and told her she loved her before she lost her. You've got what other's wish they could still have Rick, and you still take it for granted and Beth she feels that it's her responsibility to keep your baby girl safe by any means necessary and I don't think you understand the gravity of that situation." Daryl sat back and ran a hand through his hair. "She's a young woman who's clinging to a baby that's not hers and I haven't figured out her reasons for it." He was quiet for a second and then he leaned forward a bit. "Rick I don't understand why she's got it in her head to be your little girl's mother, and that worries me."

Rick was a bit taken aback. He knew that Daryl calculated everything. Rick trusted him to be the observer of the group, to watch for any red flags to avoid situations like when Rick saw Lori for a while, or when Carol took things to the extreme.

"I think she's figuring out who she is and what she wants out of this life. I think you're taking her actions out of context and seeing what isn't there. If I ever got the impression that she was doing anything she didn't want to I would stop it."

"Would you? You don't get it at all, you don't see it. It's been a while since you've lost Lori, and Beth's trying to figure out where her place is in the group. You're so lonely and overwhelmed that you don't see that it ain't her. Yea Beth is a nurturing person but her place isn't your crutch." Daryl's voice raised slightly.

"I don't think of her that way. I think if you concerned yourself more with who she is now instead of who she was then maybe you'd see that she's not that scared girl we met on the farm. Actually, she has you to thank for a lot of that, standing up for her and taking her under your wing, but at some point you've got to let her stand on her own feet. She is capable of making her own decisions." Rick moved to stand up after he finished speaking. 

"I think you see a woman where I see a part of our group that needs to be protected from the threats in and out of this place." Daryl practically shook his head as he spoke.

"I think you guys need to spend more time figuring out where our next meal's coming from, or who's on guard duty and less on whether you think I'm a woman or a crutch." Beth stepped out from behind the cracked door. 

Daryl and Rick both looked mortified to see her, especially knowing she heard the whole conversation.

"I don't need either one of you to fight for or defend my actions. That's for me to do, and while I'm at it, let's just clear some air because I'm really tired and so not in the mood to deal with this right now. I know why you two are at odds, okay. I see it. I'm not blind and I'm not stupid." She paused. Sighing deeply before speaking again "I'm just, not there yet. I'm figuring a lot of shit out but this..." She gestures between the three of them before continuing "is not high on my list of things to think about. I just needed a bit of time to figure out some stuff, and I'm going to need way more time to figure out how I feel about certain people." She hesitated slightly before stressing the last two words. 

Rick and Daryl were both silent and unsure of what to say. It was unlike Beth to be so forward, and it was certainly unlike her to listen to a conversation. 

Finally Rick apologized to Beth, a quick sorry that one would get after being caught with a hand in the cookie jar, before putting his plate in the sink and leaving the room.

"You're the last person I ever expected to be discussing me or my intentions with another person with out my knowledge or approval. Also, it offends me that you can't understand why I would want to take care of Judith as if she were my own considering I felt I made it clear to you last time we talked. I'm not doing it for Rick, I'm doing it for her. It's what feels right in my heart to do it. " Beth's voice was hurt, but stern. 

Daryl didn't say anything. He'd never been good at this kind of thing, the social confrontation. At least not when he was the one in the wrong. At the time, he felt he was defending her. Making sure that if she really chose Rick that she knew she didn't have to be the new Lori, but he wasn't ready to explain that. Hell he'd basically just figured it out. 

"You think you know everything, or that you got it all figured out. I'm telling you that he is still a broken man and you need to be careful." Daryl made a feeble attempt at lashing out, trying to push Beth away from digging any deeper.

"He's not broken, just dealing. We all are. I don't think I know everything but I know more than you realize. I mean, if you want to have this talk we can. We can talk about intentions, justifications, perceptions and really get to the bottom of it, or we can just do what we've been doing. Bury it, ignore it, and hope neither one of us dies before we figure it out." Beth's arms were crossed and she was fighting back yawns as she spoke. It seemed she had a low tolerance for drama when it got in the way of her getting sleep.

"You can stand there and pretend to be tough all you want but the truth is you're a tired little girl that needs to run along to bed." Daryl's anger flared and caused Beth to smile at him.

"That's true, I do need to go to bed, but calling me a little girl isn't going to convince you that I am one, nor is it going to make you feel better about liking me." She turned on her heels, leaving behind a stunned Dixon.

Rick had made it back to his cell. He hadn't quite worked out the events of the last 20 minutes or so of his life and thinking about it just made him giggle to himself. It was rare to see Beth like that, and absolutely adorable, in a frightening kind of way.

He was laying in his cot when he heard footsteps approach, then the slightest of knocks on the outside wall of his cell.

"You can come in." He grunted as he sat up.

"Hey, I just want to be clear here so I won't be long. I understand that he was the one to want to talk to you, and I appreciate what you said back there, I really do, but I want you to know that Daryl wasn't completely in the wrong either. I'm not going to be the new Lori. You need to know that. I love Judith, and I'm figuring out what I feel about you but if we ever decided to be together the first time you call me Lori will be the last. I'm not going to live in the shadow of another woman." Beth stood with the sheet to the cell behind her, clutching her arms over her midsection.

"I know you're not her, I know. You remind me of her in some ways I admit, but you are two completely different people. Besides, I just don't know how I feel about the age difference. You say that you need time to sort things out, well I think Daryl and I do too. You're a woman there's no denying that at this point but you'd just barely be legal and I'd be the dirtiest old man to even think of kissing a girl your age if things weren't the way they are. I just figured out that I like you, give me time to sort that out." Rick stood now, shame evident on his face and in his eyes as he spoke.

"Yea no problem. I'm going to go to bed now, but if you need me to watch Judith tomorrow let me know. I don't know if Daryl and I will be training or not, I kind of chewed him up and spit him out tonight." Beth blushed, a bit of shame coming over her as well.

"I'm sure when you talk after a good night's sleep he'll brood for about an hour but get over it. I can't imagine any one staying cross with you for long." Rick smiled.

Beth returned the look but on the inside she wasn't so sure. Hopefully rick was right, a good night's sleep might make her more eloquent tomorrow.


End file.
